When Two Worlds Collide
by Sharpay
Summary: The Evans are the richest family in New Mexico. The Boltons work hard for every penny. But what happens when a poor boy and rich girl find themselves falling for each other? Or when a mischievous little sister is out for revenge? TXS/RXG! ON HIATUS!


**A/N: **Guess who's back on ? Hehe, hey all! This is my newest HSM fanfiction. It's along a made up time line, and our favorite wildcats are Seniors, I suppose. This is a Troypay fanfiction... and it's rated 'T' for some language, some romance in later chapters, and some alcohol, as well. Bear with me through that.

Also, for those of you interested in my other stories, at the end is a few notices about them. For everyone else, please read up and enjoy! Let me know what you think!

**Story Title: **When Two Worlds Collide  
**Chapter Title: **The Stylings of The Rich  
**Pairings: **This Chapter? None. Overall: Troypay, Ryella.  
**Summary: **The Evans are the richest family in New Mexico. The Boltons work hard for every penny. But what happens when a poor boy and rich girl find themselves falling for each other? Or when a mischievous little sister is out for revenge? All is revealed on a special 18th birthday.  
**Rating: **T. This rating is for some language, severe romance in later chapters, and alcohol use.  
**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I do not own Disney, HSM, or anything to that sort. Jasmine, Alicia, Candi, and this plot are the only things that are mine in this chapter. Sound good?

* * *

**When Two Worlds Collide**

"Jasmine, you have got to be kidding me. We're turning eighteen… not four!" The conversation coming from the indoor pool yard of the Evans' estate could be heard quite well from the sink of their large kitchen. This fact alone explained why many of the staff members at the estate were gathered around the window. Everybody knew that the Evans' Twins' parties were the most talked about parties in all of Albuquerque and everybody wanted to be a part of those parties. For the staff members at the estate this was as close as it came – watching from a kitchen window as the 'princess' herself picked out everything for the party. Right now, she just so happened to be picking out the materials that would be used for tablecloths. Several different cloths were spread out amongst the pool yard, and poor Jasmine –the oldest of the maids at the estate- was having to run back and forth between the small posse of three that was sitting in the pool yard.

"If I may say so, Miss Evans, your mother found it to be quite lovely. And, I must say that I agree." The maid was meek, but yet confident. She had worked for the Evans since the twins were in diapers. By now, she knew well the ways of both of the children. They were a handful, and most staff members had came and left, but she found it a well-paid and worthwhile job. So, she had stuck with her job and earned the spot of importance in their high-class society.

"Yeah, well, I don't. So what else have you got?" The blond, who seemed to be in charge of the meeting, carelessly rolled her eyes as she reached for her lemonade. She brought the cup to her lips as she watched Jasmine hurriedly set the pink and orange plaid fabric to the side. As Jasmine started to shuffle through the remaining fabrics for one that might please the girl, her eyes caught sight of the two men sitting on the beach chairs next to her. The first, her twin, was looking at her quite plainly. She knew that he was about to question why she didn't like that fabric, as he had for the past six or seven fabrics they'd gone through. So, her eyes glazed past him and she sat down her lemonade. Locking onto the man next to her brother, the blond attempted to read his expression. Mr. Fulton, the man, was in charge of all employees and most everything at the estate. He dealt with the twins ever since they were born… and yet the girl still had trouble reading his face. Finally, she caved. "What now, Mark?"

The man almost seemed surprised that the girl was addressing him. Shaking his head Mr. Mark Fulton, the man, changed his expression. "Well, Miss Evans, I'd like to acquire of what was wrong with the past fabric? I know that you are truly in charge here, but I'd also like to point out that these are just tablecloths. They are of no importance other than to place the food upon. And, that is a rather astounding plaid. It would complement your astounding display of p-"

"Mark… Mark… Mark… What is there to do with you?" The blond girl shook her head, clearly amused by what Mark had started to say. Of course he thought the last pattern was astounding! He just wanted to get out of there to go to his lunch break. After all, they had been at this for the past three hours, and it was well past noon. But, he'd have to manage. After all, if they didn't find the correct pattern in the next few minutes, she was planning on taking her own lunch break and firing whoever had picked out the patterns. So, of course, he'd get his lunch break then. Until then, he'd just have to manage with her.

"Mark is right, Sharpay. This is crazy… you've turned down everything from the glittery-butterflied pattern to the pink and orange plaid pattern. Jake followed your orders and bought whatever he found within your requirements. Mom approved them, and even had most of these personalized. So just pick a damn pattern." The girl's twin finally spoke what was on his mind. He soon regretted it, however, when it seen the nasty glare that was being sent his way. Oh, well… he had spoken the simple truth. Three hours was entirely too long to spend on something as simple as this. Their birthday was in two weeks and they hadn't even chosen tablecloths yet! How would they ever get done with everything before their party at the rate they were going?

"Ryan, as stated… we are turning eighteen. Not four. All of these patterns are childish." The blond girl, Sharpay, stated rather harshly. She sat down her lemonade and glanced to Mark. With one eyebrow perched high above the other, she leaned her head down to look over her large sunglasses. "And Mark, darling… tablecloths are of more importance to simply set the food upon. I assumed that someone of your status would know that by now. We're not paying you to play dumb, now are we?" Before the man could respond, Sharpay rose from her chair. She sauntered over to the table that Jasmine was at and stepped in front of the woman. That was her queue to backup, and Jasmine was quick to obey. Sharpay then began to carelessly rummage through the patterns that remained, muttering things such as 'this won't do' and 'no' under her breath. It wasn't more than ten seconds later when she turned to face her public –Mark, her brother, and Jasmine.

"Jasmine, all of the fabrics left behind be are useless. Send them back to mother at the country club. And Mark… I'd like for you to see about maybe finding us a glittery blue fabric and a glittery pink fabric. Oh and, could you send out for lunch… I'm thinking Chinese… what about you, Ryan?" Jasmine was already scurrying off to do as she was told as Sharpay turned to face her brother, Ryan. The boy merely shrugged, stating that Chinese food was alright by him. "Fabulous! Now get to it." The girl clapped her hands and nodded for Mark to get going. He was quick to obey, not hesitating to roll his eyes as he did so. He was not getting paid enough to do this job.

Sharpay watched him go before starting toward the house herself. Seeing that the meeting was over and that Sharpay herself was heading toward the kitchen, all of the staff members scurried away from the window and back to their jobs, no use in getting caught eavesdropping.

* * *

Leaning over the edge of her large bedroom windows, the fifteen-year-old girl smirked at the scene unloading before her. Her older siblings were turning eighteen in a mere two weeks. As usual, her sister was coming close to biting off the heads of those who dare displease her even the slightest bit. And, as usual, the girl preferred to watch the misery of the staff, her brother, and Mark from afar. It was a tradition for every birthday her elder siblings had ever had, and the girl didn't dare miss a second.

"Sucks to be Jasmine… or, for that matter, anybody but Sharpay." Giggling, the younger blond girl watched her sister start snapping at the young boy next to her. She then shuffled around various tablecloths. From where the younger blond was leaning over the edge of the window, she couldn't hear all of what was being said. But, she did catch something about glitter. That didn't surprise her all that much, considering that her sister's sixth birthday party had a theme of 'glitter.'

Rolling her eyes at the memory, the fifteen-year-old stepped back from her windowsill for a few seconds as she briefly looked around the room. She could've sworn that a noise was coming from somewhere over by her bed. Taking a few small steps, her dark brown eyes caught sight of her cell phone; it was lighting up rather brightly and vibrating. With a soft shrug to herself, the girl quickly grabbed the phone and clicked 'talk.' "Hello?"

_"Licia! Hey, girl!"_ The voice that greeted her was all-too-familiar. A small smile came to Alicia –the fifteen-year old's- face as she listened to the person on the other like. Candace –or Candi, as she was called- was Alicia's best friend. She always made the best things better. _"What'cha into? How's the 'E' twin party coming along? 'Pay blow her top, yet?" _Alicia gave a soft laugh as Candace asked her questions. Rolling her eyes, and making her way back to her windowsill, she lowered her voice.

"Well, duh! Infact, that's what I was just watching. Sharpay, I mean. She's harping Ryan, Mark, and Jasmine right now. Something about tablecloths… not too sure, to be honest." Although Candace couldn't see her, Alicia gave a soft shrug and once again leaned over the windowsill. Jasmine was now rushing this way, seeming rather frustrated. Downstairs, a couple of pots crashed, and Alicia couldn't help but to look down toward the kitchen.

_"God, does that girl ever not harp them?" _Candace's voice came again and Alicia was sure that her friend was rolling eyes as she spoke. After all, that was just Candace's personality. Just like Alicia, she enjoyed insulting Ryan and Sharpay…. As well as her own sibling. _"You know, my dad said you guys are hiring lately. It's a wonder you can't keep help; I mean, like my brother says, the 'Ice Princess' scares them al off. Can't she just lighten up a bit?"_

"No. Remember just last week you said she'd melt if she lightened up at all?" Alicia replied to her friend. She watched as now both Ryan and Mark were heading back toward the house. Mark was in a rush; Ryan seemed to be following lazily behind. Alicia's eyes slowly made there way to her sister, who seemed to be frozen as she watched them leave. Shrugging this off, she waited for her friend's reply.

_"Oh, yeah! That's right." _Her friend started to laugh and Alicia was about to when she spotted the other blond walking across the lawn. Soon, brown met brown as her sister looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Alicia, I swear! Can't you go a damn day without invading my privacy!?" Her sister gave a loud scream, and Alicia flinched. Rolling her eyes, she was quick to speak into the phone. "Candi? I gotta jet. Ice Queen issues." And then, the phone was shut and Alicia was quick to duck inside. If only she was an only child…

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so it seems short.. but in reality it's like 2000 words. Haha. I'll update if I get several reviews. I have large ideas as to where to take this story, so bear with me. Also, sorry that Sharpay/Ryan and their family are the only ones in this chapter. The next chapter is based on the others.

Now, as promised... here's some news on my other stories.

To those of you reading **Best Friends**, I'm sorry to say Fanfiction has removed it from their site. They've cracked down on their policy of using real people in your stories. But, if you would like to know the ending please just PM me. Those of you reading my other stories, I will be updating them soon! School has went back and I'm finally in High School! Yay! But, this means I'm also rather busy. I'll update as much as possible... but I no longer have any study halls to work on my stories in school. Haha. So, after school I'll try to work on them some.

I love you all, now please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
